


LEP-ieje

by LadyLustful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Medicine, Poetry, Tribbles (Star Trek), poezja wątpliwej jakości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Lepieje i limeryki lekarskie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Lepiej z dykty mieć dziewczynę  
niż studiować medycynę.  
  
Lepiej łyżką mieszać morze  
niż lekarzem być na SORze  
  
Lepiej zgubić się w klozecie  
niż pracować w POZecie  
  
Lepiej oblać wszystko w szkole  
niż z chirurgiem stać przy stole  
  
Lepiej czytać "Księżyc w nowiu"  
Niźli jeździć w pogotowiu  
  
Lepiej lizać papier ścierny  
niż lekarzem być interny  
  
Lepiej tryblę grać w Star Treku  
niż nauczyć się do leku  
  
Lepiej nie mieć podłóg w domu  
niż lekarzem być OIOMu  


Lepiej dostać w głowę trepem  
niż się musieć mierzyć z LEP-em.

Lepiej zostać Wunderbaum-em  
niźli leczyć politraumę 


	2. Chapter 2

Lepszy morski sztorm na Helu

od dyżuru w NPL-u.

Lepiej wpaść pod dwa Ursusy

niźli pisać dekursusy.

  
Lepiej zostać dźgniętym kredką  
niż wyjeżdżać gdzieś karetką.  
  
  
  
Lepiej mieć komputer z Vistą  
niż lekarzem być stażystą.  
  
  
  
Lepiej zostać fanem Dody  
niż na zabieg zbierać zgody.  
  
  


Lepiej zdrajcą być metalu  
niż robotę mieć w szpitalu.  
  
  
Lepiej dostać kop w siedzenie  
niż prześwietlać coś w rentgenie.  
  
  
Lepiej Lurchem być Addamsem  
niż pracować musieć z AMMS-em.  
  
  
Lepiej znaleźć żuka w żurze  
niż nocować na dyżurze.


	3. Chapter 3

Lepiej zgubić w górach plecak

niż badania musieć zlecać.

Lepiej stracić wszystkie zęby  
niźli porad słuchać Zięby.  
  
  
Lepiej iść w papuciach w Tatry  
niż posadę mieć psychiatry.

Lepiej dostać werdykt "Winny"  
niż egzamin mieć z rodzinnej.

Lepszy nocleg u teściowej  
od pacjentki roszczeniowej.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podobieństwo do osób prawdziwych niezamierzone, jedna sprośność, poziomy głupawości nieokreślone.

Raz wzięty pan doktor z Krakowa  
zwykł kończyć wizytę wpół słowa  
Gdy się człowiek upierał  
wiedzieć, co mu doskwiera  
rzekł: "Zapraszam prywatnie, stowa!"  
  
  
Staroświecki profesor raz pytał:  
"Jak to może być chirurg-kobita?"  
Ano tak, mili moi:  
wprawnie szyje i kroi,  
Z podwiązkami i klipsami obyta.  
  
  
Ginekolog-rezydent, prawiczek,  
mdlał z afektu na sam widok piczek,  
Lecz koledzy bywali  
Za żon chłopa wydali  
\- do dziś płacze na widok samiczek!


	5. Chapter 5

Lepiej zbierać agrest blady  
niż z pacjentami wywiady.  
  
Lepiej zołzę mieć za żonę  
niż potomstwo nieszczepione.  
  
Lepiej łowić ryby w wannie  
niż się nudzić w kwarantannie.  
  


Lepiej mieć z twarogu dzidę  
niż zarazić się covidem.  
  


Lepiej szczury mieć w garażu,  
niż lekarzem być na stażu.


End file.
